Riko
How Riko joined the Tourney Riko Mine Lupin IV is a female student at Tokyo Butei High School, former operative of IU, and member of the Butei team Baskerville. Despite being a Rank A in the Inquesta department, she's ironically known as the biggest idiot of her class due to her constantly sleeping during lectures. However she lives up to her rank by procuring and providing the most reliable information from the school's underground information networks in addition to keeping tabs on every student in the building. Hearing rumors of a champion of the King of Fighters, Antonov, Riko prepares to investigate him as he enters the second Tourney. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted holds her Walther P99 Pistols apart. After the announcer calls her name Lifts her skirt and fires two Walther P99 shots as the camera zooms saying "You like it? This is one my white loli style!" Special Moves Gorgeous P99 (Neutral) Riko shows a flirty pose then shoots her Walther P99s at the opponent. Dancing Shooter (Side) Riko dashes to her opponent, then spin kicks him/her then does poses while shooting at the opponent rapidly, then finishes by uppercutting her opponent away. Hair Sword (Up) Riko jumps into the air slashing daggers attached to her sword like snakes. Midget Shooter (Down) Riko shoots her Remington 1866 Derringer (or Midget Gun) down, then straight forward, then upward. Seine Breaker (Hyper Smash) Riko circles her guns pistol whipping them. If they hit, she scissors her arms, then smashes her hips on his/her face, then twists his/her arms, then shoots them with her P99s. Dark Riko (Final Smash) Riko sets her daggers on her hair then rushes forward. if she hits, she rapidly slashes the opponent and shoots her P99s in mid-flight on the prey. She then pushes them away and steps on an explosives detonator, detonating a bomb on the opponent's location. The opponent then sees to his/her horror, Riko walking up to them covered in dark aura, shooting her Midget Gun at him/her. Riko then runs at the opponent rapidly shooting her P99s in the front, then leaps over and fires at the back, then sets a bomb on his/her back and detonates. Riko then follows after and goes into her undergarments and parachutes while shooting at the opponent. She finishes by smooshing the opponent's face, and sends the opponent sliding away. Victory Animations #Riko holds outs some eroge and says "You can return these if you want to. i can already tell I won't like 'em." #Riko twirls and holds her right index out saying "I mean most people would just ask their girlfriend about their past." #Riko shakes her hips and shoots her Midget Gun down saying "Date's over for you!" On-Screen Appearance Skips to her starting point and readies her Walther P99s saying "I'm not gonna forgive you if you are killed by someone other than me!" Trivia *Riko's rival is the mysterious billionaire and self-proclaimed “first champion”, Antonov. *Riko Mine Lupin the 4th shares her English voice actress with Mirage, Lucia Nanami, Himeno Awayuki, Ochako Uraraka and Ermes Costello. *Riko Mine Lupin the 4th shares her Japanese voice actress with Levy McGarden, Nonny, Celine, Kenshin Uesugi Ni, Agent Oprah, the Tower Dragon, Guila, Stocking of the Panty and Stocking duo, Ringo Noyamano and Killua Zoldyck. *Riko Mine Lupin the 4th shares her French voice actress with Xingcai, Blue Mary the Blue Pinchley of the Scurvy Crew, Momiji Ii and Diane. *Riko Mine Lupin the 4th shares her German voice actress with Fasha. *Riko Mine Lupin the 4th shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Inkling Girl. Category:Aria the Scarlet Ammo characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters